walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Date of Death
"Date of Death" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 25, 2016. It was written by Brian Buckner and directed by Christoph Schrewe. Plot Refugees flood into the hotel, including an unexpected refugee from our group. Madison struggles to cope with the situation. Synopsis A mass of desperate survivors arrive at the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel after spotting the neon sign that Madison flashed the previous night. Madison, Alicia, Elena, Oscar, and Hector stand guard, refusing entry. Madison sees Travis in the crowd and fights to let him in. In a recent flashback, James writhes in agony after a farmer shot his leg in the Baja barn. The farmer lies dead on the ground following Chris' fatal gunshot. Travis orders Brandon, Derek and Chris to stop James' bleeding while he finds something to stitch up the wound. Travis runs to the farmhouse and finds gauze, scissors, and sewing supplies. Travis sews the entry wound shut then rolls James over to sew up the exit wound. James screams in pain. Travis assures the group that James will get better with time. Travis buries the farmer next to his family and makes a cross for the headstone. Brandon, Derek, and Chris laugh around a campfire while feasting on chicken and beer. Travis checks in with James and asks him to rate his pain on a scale of 1 to 10. James is hesitant to admit he’s in pain in front of his friends. Travis urges James to alert him if his condition worsens. Travis pulls an unrepentant Chris aside and chastises him for killing the farmer and feeling no remorse. Chris defends his actions and warns Travis to be careful how he acts with Brandon’s crew. “We need them,” he says. In the present, Madison opens the gate for Travis but keeps the other survivors out. Travis stares despondently at the ocean from a hotel balcony and asks Madison where Nick is. Madison says that Nick ran away, then asks where Chris is. Travis sits on the bed, emotionally overcome. “I had no choice,” he says. At the farm, a week has passed, and Brandon announces that they’re moving on to their next location. Travis argues that James is not well enough, but James insists he’s okay to travel. Derek says they’re going to San Diego. Travis reiterates that San Diego was destroyed and asks Chris to back him up, but Chris says they never actually went to San Diego. Travis finds the farmer’s driver’s license and carves the farmer’s name onto the headstone. Chris tells him the group is waiting on him to leave. Travis snaps at Chris and orders them to wait. Travis helps the others move James onto the truck. James winces but insists he’s okay. As they start to drive, however, the pain becomes unbearable. James begs Travis not to tell Brandon, then passes out. Travis orders Brandon to stop. That night, Travis overhears Brandon, Derek, and Chris discussing killing James. Chris points out that James isn’t getting better. Travis insists he’ll get better with time and that they can survive at the farmhouse long enough for him to recover. He grabs Chris’ gun and refuses to let them kill James. Travis guards James and informs him that his friends want to kill him. James explains that they had a friend, Troy, who became infected and made them promise to kill him before he turned. When the time came, however, Troy changed his mind. James says that he offered an apology to Troy before putting him down. Travis says this is different because James isn’t dying, but James insists it doesn’t matter as long as they think he’s dying. The next morning, Chris brings food to Travis in the barn and says he’s afraid of Brandon and Derek. Travis assures him he’ll be okay. They hug. Chris seizes the moment and tackles Travis, pinning him down. Brandon and Derek rush in. Brandon shoots James dead, despite the latter's pleas for mercy. Later, Brandon and Derek load the truck. Travis, who is staying behind, desperately implores Chris to stay with him. Chris says he’s better off without Travis, and says that he has adapted to the new world, whereas Travis hasn't. He leaves the farm with Brandon and Derek. Travis buries James and then heads into the wilderness. Back in the present, Travis finishes his story saying that he spent two days afterward searching for the ocean before seeing the hotel's lights. Madison assures Travis that he didn’t have a choice and reminds him that Chris is still out there. Travis regrets not telling Chris that he loved him when they parted ways. Madison holds his hand. Madison goes to the parking garage and finds it filled with survivors. Andrés explains that they let the 43 survivors in and are examining them for infection. Behind a curtain, Alicia examines a woman for bite wounds. Madison takes her for a walk. On the pier, Madison tells Alicia that her father's car accident was actually a suicide. Alicia reels from the news and asks what the suicide note said. “I love you all, enough’s enough,” Madison says. She explains that she never told Alicia and Nick because she wanted to protect Nick, who she worried would end up like his father. She says the only reason she paid less attention to Alicia over the years was that she believed she was doing alright. They hug. That night, a small group of survivors arrive at the hotel gate — including Brandon and Derek. Other Cast Co-Stars *Cairo Bermúdez as Female Refugee *Amanda Flores as Middle-Aged Woman *Adolfo Madera as Male Refugee *Gustavo Pastrana as Elías Suarez *Emmanuel Vega as Latecomer Refugee Uncredited *Ryan McClurkin as Wedding Survivor *Francisco Estrada as Man Refugee Deaths *Troy (Confirmed Fate) *James McCallister *Several chickens (Off-Screen) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Angelica Suarez. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Benito Suarez. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Sara Suarez. (Photograph) *Last appearance of James McCallister. *Last appearance of Christopher James Manawa. (Alive) *Last appearance of Elías Suarez. (Corpse) *Travis and Madison reference their conversation in "Sicut Cervus" after Chris had threatened Alicia. *The majority of this episode is in the form of a flashback depicting what happened to Chris and Travis following the events of "Do Not Disturb". *This episode confirms that the first and second seasons of the show occur in 2010, and that the outbreak started in the same year, judging by the dates on the farm graves. This is also the same year in which the outbreak starts in the TV series. However, neither Chris nor Travis can remember the exact date. *There are promotional photos that show the Infected at the hotel gates as well as Madison walking away from the gate with an axe, with the bodies of the dead Infected behind her, indicating at least one scene has been deleted from this episode. This would also partially explain why the survivors had to let the refugees in, because the Infected were closing in on the hotel gates. *In the scene where Madison reveals to Alicia the true cause of her father's death, she says: "There's so much of your father in Nick, you know? The way he could light up a room with his smile. Or silence it with his mood. It's impossible to ignore. You just couldn't not see it". In the pause afterwards, the audio is silent (aside from the surf), but the closed caption includes the line: "They shared the same demons." References Category:Season 2 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes